Anthony Padilla
- 2007= - 2008= - 2009= - 2010= - 2011= - 2012= - 2013= - 2014= }} |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 27 |birthday = 16 September 1987 |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Brown |occupation = Food Battle Competitor |enemies = Ian Hecox |likes = All of his Favorite Foods Toy Story |hates = Ian Hecox |parents = Mr. Padilla (father) Mrs. Padilla (mother) |spouses = Sherry's boyfriend (former spouse) |children = Children of Sherry's boyfriend (ex-children) |favorite food = All of his favorite food |wins = 30 |fails = 31 |not taken = 9 |winning score = 2 |first = Food Battle 2006 |played by = Himself |aliases = Sherry Sherry Lucas Wellingtonworth the 2nd }} Anthony Padilla (Born September 16, 1987) is one half of the comedy duo Smosh. He is an American Internet comedian and is one of the two protagonists of the Smosh franchise. He is Ian's best friend and the founder of Smosh Productions. He lives in Los Angeles, CA with his cat, Pip. In Food Battle, he challange with Ian to winning Food Battle competition with all of his favorite food. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are useless, and he says that his taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops, egg rolls, giant gummy snakes, and rock candy are much better. Information Anthony was born in Sacramento, CA. He has two brothers, of which we know one is named Matthew, as mentioned in "Anthony's Long Lost Animation." When Anthony was 2 years old, his parents broke up and his mother has agoraphobia. From 10th October 2010 to November 2014, Anthony was in a relationship with (and engaged to starting 29th June 2013) Kalel Cullen. They announced their split on Thursday 4th December 2014, the decision was mutual and the two still remain good friends. When he was a freshman, Anthony got his driver's license, but he got a car and drove earlier as he used to drop Ian home after school, as mentioned in an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, as well as in "Draw My Life" video that he did on his personal channel. He has brown-colored eyes, slightly tan skin, and short dark brown hair with bangs which are often mistaken or made fun of as "emo hair" or an "emo flap". However, in "My New Emo Hair," people actually like his haircut. Anthony is 5' 11" tall and weighs 158 lbs, according to a tweet from him on 23 June 2013. Personality Anthony is often shown as smarter, obedient, and more mature than Ian (though their personalities are hardly different) as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish because he believes that Toy Story is real (which makes Anthony a bit dim-witted and delusional). It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. He is often cheeky as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and he points out small mistakes made by Ian in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistakes a sunrise for a sunset. Anthony can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when he was talking to his 7-year old cousin Sadie in "7yr Old Does Twilight," unlike Ian. From late 2013 onwards, Anthony's personality changes into more dim-witted and grown equally or more idiotic than Ian, lacking his smartness and maturity. Biography Anthony's favorite foods are taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops, egg rolls, giant gummy snakes and rock candys.He likes Disney and the company's films, especially Toy Story. Anthony is a 1/4 Filipino since his paternal grandmother is from the Philippines, as stated in the episodes "SEXIST BURGER!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) ,"ADDICTED TO BREAD!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and "Girlfriend Tag!" ('WatchUsLiveAndStuff', the vlogging channel of Kalel and Anthony). According to "Food Battle 2009," he knows what Donald Trump's old skin and cement tastes like. Anthony is killed many times in the videos and holds the record for most times died (while playing as himself). Anthony has had many girlfriends in the past, but all of them eventually broke up with him. He is known to practice yoga alongside with this unknown "Hot Girl," mentioned in the episode "My Mom's AMAZING Video!". Anthony literally has a crush on Lou Ferrigno, and even wrote a song for him. In "The Future Sucks!", we learn that Anthony will become homeless due to his Celebrehair business (where he follows celebrities to their hair salons, digs through the trash and sells their hair online) failing because of a trend where everyone in Hollywood had their hair permanently removed. He loves his hair and he sang an entire song about it when he thought he would never have hair again. Anthony is known to have a rather strange attraction to Ian's mother, as seen in "Paranormal Easy Bake Oven," Food Battles, and several IanH videos. In an interview with NewMedia Rockstars, Anthony had said that he would obviously choose Squirtle as his starter and then Catch a Rattata further to fight the first Gym Leader. Anthony's favorite guilty pleasure is comic books and graphic novels which was said in the same interview. Anthony mentions that it was extremely embarrassing for him to do the Sexy Anthony photo shoot as he had to dress as a naked Cowboy. Right when they got there, there was this huge group of kids on bicycles and parents who drove by right when he dropped his pants. He was wearing a flesh-colored speedo. Anthony said that he had no further educational plans and had no idea on what to do with his life until he started to earn money over YouTube. Before earning money there, Anthony would design websites for his friends and earn enough to pay for gas and car insurance. There is also a mention that he has worse ADHD than Ian in the fake Lunchtime with Smosh "SMOSH FOUND DEAD" extras. Since late 2013, Anthony has been eating Vegan food. This originally started just as support for Kalel (who also abstains from animal products), but he switched fully in 2014 for health reasons Deaths * Stabbed in his stomach by his Churro (Food Battle 2008) * Died in the suffered cyanide in his Burrito (Food Battle 2009) * Died by stabbed by sword (Food Battle 2013) * Died by toxic poison from the page of the catalog (Food Battle 2014) Trivia * Ian and Anthony first met in 6th grade science class when they made a project about landfills, and they supposedly drew a lot of feces and flies.http://newmediarockstars.com/2012/04/smosh/ * Anthony despises tomatoes and sour cream. * Anthony is also well known for his animations that he made on Newgrounds in early 2003.http://smosh.newgrounds.com/flash * He was once suspended in 6th grade. * Sometimes, his name is intentionally spelled as "Anthony Padildo." * On Facebook, he says that he's a lawyer. * Anthony's first car was a 1989 Ford Probe. * When Anthony received his first computer as a child, he watched pornography a lot, he says. * Some people easily mispronounce Anthony's last name "Padillia." References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Smosh Category:Food Battle Category:Padilla family Category:Main characters